(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an activity recognition method, and especially relates to a method for recognizing human activities.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As technology develops towards simplicity and aims to satisfy a user-friendly man-machine interface, the activity recognition method has emerged as a popular research technique. The activity recognition method owns many advantages: (1) decreasing number of keys and accessories required in the man-machine interface, and thus significantly reducing size and weight and enhancing convenience; (2) operating multiple instructions of the man-machine interface through effective combination of software, and further increasing flexibility, definitely superior to the traditional man-machine interface (such as mouse) which can only operate single instruction. Therefore, the activity recognition method has gradually become a humanity re-evolution technology for future.
The activity recognition method can be applied in the innovation of game software to provide hand-foot interactive fun for players. Thus, the method can be widely used in consumer electronics, outdoor electronic billboards, store windows, and exhibition hall, etc. In addition, with population aging in Taiwan, the activity recognition method will also play an essential role in the applications of automatic monitoring systems, man-machine interfaces, home care systems and smart home surveillance.
Since human activity is composed of a series of continuous positions, and each activity contains movements of many body parts. Therefore, effective recognition of an activity requires high dimensional and very complex calculation and analysis, which brings difficulties to the activity recognition method. In addition, when capturing activities of a moving object in the foreground of a video by video processing, we should consider time and space information in each frame of the video. If two or more moving objects appear in the video, it is an urgent issue in the field to identify them, assign individual identification and recognize individual activity.